Grant my Wish
by Queen Luana
Summary: [SEQUEL TO BRINGING BACK MY BROTHER] Luana travels to Namek to bring back her friends that have died. But when she gets there, she finds out shocking news. A bunch of new surprises lie ahead of our Saiyan princess!
1. Namek

**Queen Luana:** Told ya I would write a sequel! For those who didn't notice yet, this is the sequel to **Bringing back my Brother. **If you don't wanna be too confused in this fic, you better read that one first. Cause LOTS of things happened. For those who have read the fic, welcome back and enjoy!

* * *

**Namek**

"Wake up Princess Luana. Now approaching Namek."

The female voice woke me up and I immediately got overwelmed by the nausea. If this space ship didn't land soon I was gonna vomit all over myself! Luckily I could see the green planet through the round window and knew it would only be a matter of minutes before I would land. My ship descended at high speed and soon I saw landscapes flashing by and after a while we colided with the ground.

I crawled out of the crater and observed the vicinity. Two suns were shining brightly in the sky, but wren't burning. "God…" I quickly leaned over against a tree. Stupid pregnancy side effects… I sauntered over the ground for while, since I didn't feel like being in the air feeling so freaking bad. I envied Bulma, had she actually been able to go through this for nine months? Ugh… I wouldn't last for a couple of weeks!

After feeling slightly better I decided it was time to go and find Kakarot, I mean Goku.

I immediately tracked him down, not just by his ki, by the great sent of fishsticks. I landed a couple of feet away from you. "Goku, I could find you in the dark just using my nose." The blackhaired Saiyan looked up and smiled at seeing me.

"Hi Luana! Want a piece?" He gobbled up a fish on a wooden stick. I felt myself going nausious agin.

"I think I'll pass this time," I mumbled then saw three giant yellow balls on the ground (he was sitting on one of them). "A-Are those dragonballs?" I stumbled.

"Yersh…" he said his mouth still full of fish.

"They're huge!" He swallowed and almost choked in a bone. I patted him on the back.

"I know, they're much bigger here on Namek. Much less convient," he said after he had spit out the little fish bone. I settled myself near the little fire.

"How were you able to track them down? You had a spare dragonradar or something?" Goku chuckled and started eating a second, nearly roasted, fish. "Nope, they keep the dragonballs in the villages here on Namek. So, that's kinda easy to find them. Just follow the power. How did everything go on earth by the way?"

I sighed deeply. "Good, I guess. Piccolo and Tien survived."

"What about Ji?"

"You actually want me to answer that question?" He shut up and continued eating his fish in silence.

"S-Sorry about what I did to Krillin…" I then mumbled. "Sorry I came to earth. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me-"

"Don't start," Goku cut me off briskly. "What's done can't be undone, there's no point wondering about the past and blaming yourself for it." Already tears were rolling down my face while I muttered a silent 'Stupid side effects'…

After Goku had finished his meal, and I still wasn't hungry, we flew off towards the next village, leaving the three dragonballs behind some boulders. "Are you sure it's safe to leave the dragonballs ungarded?" I asked him. He asnwered with a smile.

"Don't worry, who'd try to steal em? They're safe." It took about ten minutes till we finally spotted a small village in the distant. I speeded up, eager to get my hands on the next dragonball.

The Nameks, all similair to Piccolo, looked up in fear when we landed. "Don't worry, we haven't come here to be of any trouble," Goku hurriedly spoke. "We only came to ask for the dragonball so we can wish our friends back." The Nameks exchanged looks for a while. Then an elder Namek stepped forward.

"I am the elder of this village," he said in low voice. "Tell me, who are you?"

"My name's Goku, I'm from earth. And this is Luana, she came from Zazba."

"Zazba?" Rumour was heard amongst the Nameks.

"Zazba you say?" the elder asked and we both nodded. "A town not too far from here came to tell us a Zazbanian has landed here a couple of days ago."

"A Zazbanian?" I cried. "Where?"

"In a village north east from here," the elder said and pointed behind him. "About five minutes flying."

"Well, I guess we'll be- Hey!" Goku watched me go out of sight and scratched the back of his head. "Here we go…"

A Zazbanian? It couldn't be… Haat's men destroyed them all. He told me they had! Indeed, after five minutes flying I saw another small village. As I landed a couple of Nameks stumbled backwards in shock.

"Is it true there is a Zazbanian here?" Shivering they all pointed to a small white house and I quickly ran inside. My mouth fell open at the sight. "J-Jiro?"

The green Zazbanian looked up and smiled weakly at me. "P-Princess L-Luana," he whispered. I ran over to the bed he was lying on. He looked terrible. Bruises and cuts all over his body, and he was missing one arm.

"Jiro… what are you doing here?" I demanded. He merely chuckled.

"I came to ask for help… but they said they couldn't a-and… I was unable to go look for anyone else… so they decided to take care of me…" He almost breathed the last words.

I grabbed him at his armor. "Who did this?"

"H-Haat's men…"

"Don't lie to me, Jiro! I killed them a-" My mouth closed again. No I didn't…

"N-No… They killed most of our people then they…" He looked over my shoulder. "I-Is that a Saiyan?" I turned and saw Goku in the doorway, the five-starred dragonball under his arm.

"Yes." Jiro paused a while looking at Goku, then stared back at me.

"Dit is belangrijk, prinses Luana."

I blinked for a few moments then looked back at Goku. "Do you mind?" He quickly shook his head and stepped away. I leaned back over to Jiro.

"Het gaat over uw vader…" he whispered. I turned pale and started shaking.

"What do you mean?" He forced a smile.

"Hij leeft nog."

Goku did not quite understand when I left the little house trembling. "Was that a Zazbanian?" I nodded, paler then I had ever been in my entire life, shivering all over myself. "What's the matter?"

"He… He had news… N-News…" I spoke of it as if it was the first time I heard of the words. Goku blinked confused.

"What kind of news?" I looked deeply into his dark eyes and a tear sparkled in the corner of my eye. If it were the hormones yet again, I did not know and actually did not care either. I might've burst into tears at the moment and still not care. A smile widened on my face.

"Mijn vader leeft!"

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Ha! You thought for a moment I would tell you what was going on, didn't you ? (big grin) Well I'm not! I'm saving it for the next chapter, just so you guys have got all the time you need TO REVIEW! Muahahaa! (chokes) Uche, sorry. And, of course, if you speak my language you know what it means. Eh, anyway, review! 


	2. What happened?

**Queen Luana:** Damn, I've been out for a while, almost gave me the feeling I was dead! I think I haven't updated for about a month! (shudders) Anywho, I'm just gonna write the next chapter. By the way, for all the ones who are reading **The Complete Works of William Shakespear: abridged.** That one's down for a while, but don't worry, I'll continue sooner or later, not just yet. Enjoy da next chappie! Lol.

* * *

**What happened?**

Goku seemed to be rather confused and I couldn't blame him. He probably didn't know our language since he had been send to earth when he was just a kid. Yet comprehension twinkled in his eyes. "W-What?" he asked blinking, the dragonball still tightly clutched under his arm.

I only continued in the same weird language as before: "Ik weet best dat je me begrijpt, Kakarot, hij leeft! Mijn vader leeft! Vegeta, de koning van de Saiyans leeft!"

He blinked, opened his mouth to say something, closed it again and then said. "What do you mean he's alive?"

I could do nothing but beam and smile, I knew he understood me perfectly. Goku then shook his head. "Hang on a sec, what were you saying?"

"You mean you don't recognise your mother tongue, Kakarot?"

"My…" He hesitated, though for a while then surveyed me again. "How come I understood you? I've never spoken it before, never even heard it. How come I knew what you were talking about?"

"Because," I said simply. "It's in your blood. In your Saiyan being. You might've forgotten everything about it but that doesn't make you less Saiyan than me."

"Oh…" It seemed as if only at that moment he came to his senses. "Hang on! I thought you're father was dead?"

"I know, I did too! It's weird, but, I know it's true. I can feel him." The Nameks were looking at us, yet keeping their distance. Apparently my excited reaction had startled them. "Jiro told me," I explained. "He has been on Zazba for a couple of weeks. Right after Haat's men attacked the planet he and my mother. Apparently, some Zazbanians made it through as well, few, but still."

"So… he survived?"

"I do not know," I replied. "Nor does Jiro. He's only a scout, you know. He's not supposed to know much of what's going on with the royal Saiyans."

"But what's he doing here on Namek?"

"Apparently he came looking for help." I hesitated for a moment then glared at him. "Those men I wanted to kill, the ones who got away because of you, they're terrorising the remaining Zazbanians." Goku realised my look didn't mean a short feeling of hate. Not only because I was Vegeta's sister, he had seen his wife going through pregnancy and it ain't pretty!

He only sighed when I shouted: "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" A few young Nameks ran off in fear. I pulled him down at his shirt, since he was about a foot bigger than me. "If you had just let me take them down none of this would've happened!" Goku tried his very best not to respond with 'Yes, dear'. Anger turned into sadness and tears rolled down my face as I turned again and stomped into the little Namekian house before shouting again: "ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The Nameks gave Goku a curious look and he swallowed. "It'll pass."

I sat down next to Jiro for hours, talking to him at first then watching him rest. He was clearly drained from all his energy. The only thing I knew after our conversation was that their situation on Zazba was critical and that they needed help as fast as possible. It was a dilemma. I had to find the dragonballs first and then I needed to travel to Zazba to help, knowing the journey would take not less than a month and I had promised Bulma I'd be back in time. I was pretty sure as well she wouldn't be too pleased if I broke my promise, plus it was against my nature to.

While I was thinking things over, Goku had promised he'd go look for the remaining three balls. A few days later, when Goku had reported he had found the sixth dragonball I decided I had to go to Zazba. Helping my people was a priority, something I had to place above the baby's sake and mine. Goku wasn't too pleased with me going there on my own.

"Please, Luana, at least wait till I found the last dragonball, we can go together!"

"No," I said briefly. "There isn't much time, I'm already fearing I'll be too late. You have to stay here and wish everyone back. As soon as you do, you can come and help me. But right now I really have to help my people." We were standing near my capsule and I was ready to leave any moment. Jiro would remain on Namek, since the circumstances on Zazba were very dangerous. Too dangerous for someone in his condition.

Goku gave me a pittyful look. "I'll be fine, Goku," I reassured him. It was one of days when I was able to control my hormones. "I'll see you soon," I said to him, then slid down into the crater. Goku sighed deeply as I opened my capsule and crawled in. Moments later I had enterred Zazba's co-ordinates and shot off into space.

Goku watched the little sparkling dot disappearing in the green sky. "If anything happens to her or the baby Bulma will kill me for sure…"

I watched the stars shoot pass then closed my eyes. It would take over a month to reach Namek and I had to make sure my powers were recharged when I got there. Good time to sleep, I guess. I dozed off within a minute and would only wake up in another month, on Zazba, back with my people.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Wow, that really has been a while. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Anyways, please review! I'm trying to continue on my other stories as well, you wait and see! Bye bye! 


	3. Zazba

**Queen Luana: **Oh yeah, another chapter coming up! Hey, I've been dead for over a month so I think this is the least I can do. Man it's good to be back into business, haa… So everyone don't forget to review and enjoy this chapter. There's some new folks coming up and I think you'll be able to tell who.

* * *

**Zazba**

When I woke up I noticed thecapsule wasn't flying anymore. I found myself in a deep crater and was startled. Normally I woke up when I landed right, I mean, the collapse on the ground…

I opened my ship and was struck by a chilling temperature. I had lived in this sort of climate for nearly my entire life, yet now I had gotten used to earth's I was cold. Plus there was another thing. My belly had strikingly grown and with the tight outfit I was wearing it was easy to see. I laid my hand on my belly closed my eyes and sensed the baby again. It felt weird.

When I crawled out of the crater I also noticed I wasn't nauseous anymore. Thank God. I observed my surroundings as I reached sollid ground. The entire landscape was covered in thick snow, as it had always been. It was almost a deserted plain, except for the mountains in the far distance. I assumed that was my goal as I took off.

When there was danger on Zazba, and then I mean the village Zazba, they'd transfer the children to the mountains, since there was a secret residence lain inside a cave. The time I had spent there, we never had to run for the mountains but taking from Jiro's condition things were serious.

I was wondering whether Goku had been able to bring everyone back yet. There was Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Yamcha. But the dragon would only grant two wishes at a time. Made me wonder who he'd choose. Most likely Gohan and then Vegeta or Krillin. And next years he'd wish back Yamcha. Yeah, guess that would do. Not that I hated Cousin It, I just wanted the others back before him.

I found the cave without too many difficulties. The ki was quite simply pretty high so I found it easy to track them down. The entrance of the cave was only eight feet tall and perhaps five feet wide. It was large enough though. When I enterred I was just in time to block a ki-blast. It did knock me off my feet and I got banged against the cave wall.

"Whoever you are!" I cried. "Stop your fire! I am Luana, princess of planet Vegeta!" I covered my face with my hands, in case there would be another blast. There wasn't.

"Princess Luana! At last you have returned!" I peeked and saw a Zazbanian approaching me and he kneeled a couple of feet away from me. "Forgive me, my princess, our men are very tense because of the resent attacks."

"I understand," I said standing back up. The cave was enormous and was filled with Zazbanian soldiers, spread along the walls. "I heard from one of your men my father is here," I said to the Zazbanian, who was still kneeling, head bowed and one hand clapped over his heart. He raised his head and smiled.

"Yes, I shall take you to them." He stood up and lead the way deeper into the cave.

In the end of the cave was a large building, couting dozens of rooms for the people of Zazba. Since the only light in the cave came from the torches hanging at the walls, the building was unable to see from the beginning of the cave. I blinked away a tear since it was a perfect replica of our palace at my home planet.

Th Zazbanian led me to a large door. "They are in here, my princess," he said bowing again and backing up.

"Thank you," I said softly. "You can go back to your men now." He bowed his head once more.

"Yes, my princess." Then he ran off. I sighed deeply then pushed open the door, there to find three people standing in a rather small room, all observing a hologram of the planet Zazba. One of them was a Zazbanian who I knew as Kaie, the general of Zazba's army. Then there stood a men with tall spiky brown hair and beard and a women with long wild black hair. They were all wearing Saiyan armor and they all turned when they heard me opening the door.

I choked. The woman resembled to me in every way, except for her black hair. Her jaw lowered at seeing me and her arms which she had folded in front of her chest dropped to her side. The man was obviously as surprised as she was and he casted me a look of disbelieve.

The woman took a careful step forwards. "Luana?" she spoke with trembling soft voice, and all the memories of my childhood came back. Smiling and fighting back tears she hugged me.

"Mother," I whispered.

"Thank goodness you're alright, I was fearing you didn't make it," she spoke and when pulling back I saw the first tears were rolling down her cheeks. She backed off and I turned to the man. I quickly bowed in respect.

"Father." I heard him chuckle and was pulled into an embrace again.

"It has been too long, my daughter."

My mother turned to the Zazbanian. "Kaie, leave us." He bowed.

"Yes, my queen." He turned of the hologram and left the room. Mother then turned to me her eyes looking me up and down.

"My little girl has grown," she said and gave me a warm smile. A smile I had missed.

"I can sense you're ki has grown tremendously as well," my father then said.

"I have been training my entire life, ever since the day I cam to Zazba. As a result yes, I've gotten pretty strong."

My father laughed satisfied. "And how is your brother, Luana?" my mother asked and once again I choked. What could I tell her? Wouldn't it come as shock hearing their son was dead?

I sighed deeply. "Don't be shocked, it's a long story and I will tell you everything."

After I had told them everything about earth and Ji, my mother was wrenching her hands very worried apparently. "So, he will be brought back?" my father demanded.

"Yes, as soon as Kakarot finds the final dragonball he will bring him back." My mother nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, Luana, you should rest. You must've had a long and very wearying journey." I opened my mouth to object but she had already flung one arm around my shoulders and was now guiding me into the hallway.

My mother opened the door of a bedroom and pushed me inside on the bed. She locked the door then sat down to me. "I don't get it…" I mumbled and then she shushed me and laid her hand on my belly. My hands clenched the sheets. It was known that the mother's instinct amongst Saiyans was well developed, but I had never thought she'd notice so soon.

My mother looked at me, her dark eyes met mine and she smiled proudly. "My little girl…" she whispered.

I swallowed then asked her: "What will father say?" My father was a very proud man and I knew he wouldn't enjoy hearing I was carrying the child of an earthling.

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Papa don't preach… Ahem. This chapter was a bit longer than the previous one, I believe. And I'm pretty sure as well Grant my wish won't count too many chapters. Not as much as Bringing back my Brother, that's for sure. We'll see. Until then, REVIEW! 


	4. Our baby

**Queen Luana: **Hey, sorry it took me so long to update again; you see, me and some friends are working on a movie and we've been so completely stressed now adays because the first recording day was yesterday and almost nobody could make it. Sigh… I'm never gonna be a director, way too much stress! Anyway, here I am with another chapter, thank you very much.

* * *

**Our baby**

That night I had the most peculiar dream, about my baby. It was obviously after childbirth, and I was holding my baby in my arms. His tail was wrapped tightly around my arm and he was asleep, his brown spiky hair nearly covered his eyes. Then suddenly he woke and stared at me with his dark eyes, his father's eyes. And then he started crying, loudly and I was upset because I didn't know what made him cry. Then in a flash I was on the battlefield and I still heard him cry, but he was nowhere to be found. The shouting around me was deafening and yet I heard him cry above it all, but no matter how hard I looked I could not find him. And then suddenly the crying faded…

That's when I woke up, soaking in my own sweat, breathing loudly. I laid my hand on my belly and calmed down. He was still here with me… Safe… I got up and pulled on my armour. There was no day nor night in this cavern, so there were always people awake, guarding the palace and the entrance. After I had pulled on my shoes I went for a walk.

My mother had told me she would tell my father as carefully as possible, but I knew it wouldn't matter. The father of my baby was no Saiyan, period. Zazbanians were marching through the corridors and greeted me when I walked by. Made me wonder how my parents were still alive after all. I'd ask them, some day. After all this mess was over.

In front of the room where I had been reunited with my parents the other day I bumped into my mum. "Oh, Luana," she said. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yes," I lied. Having that dream made me never want to go to sleep again. She smiled shortly then sighed. "He didn't take it too well, did he?" I said before she had only opened her mouth to say something. She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"He wants to see you. But remember, Luana, no matter what he says, this is your baby. And he will just have to accept that it will be born and loved." I nodded and she pushed me towards the door. "He's in here…"

My father was standing with his back towards me when I enterred. "Close the door, Luana."

I did so and bowed in respect. For now I still had some. "You wished to see me, father?"

"Your mother told me some disturbing news, Luana." I swallowed and clenched my fists.

"I don't see in which aspect it's disturbing, father."

"You know well enough," he said and I could sense the cold in his voice, the anger.

"No, I don't," I continued, clenching my fists hard, piercing my nails into the palm of my hand. "I'm pregnant, I'll have a baby soon and you will be grandparents."

"I will not tolerate my daughter being the mother of a demi-Saiyan!" he barked. I was insulted by his words. He referred to my baby as the child of his daughter, not as his grandchild. So he did not accept it.

"I don't care what you do with it," he said and turned his back on me again. "Just get rid of it. Abandon it, kill it, I don't care. But I don't want it here." Tears burned in the curner of my eye, bursting to get out.

"This child is my own flesh and blood," I said, almost whispering with anger and hate. "You expect me to kill a part of myself?" He didn't respond. "I love this baby," I spoke almost soundless. "Just like I love his father." He trembled at this and I refused to wait for his reaction.

I stormed out of the room and almost broke the door when I slammed it shut. My mother was waiting for me. She pulled me into a loving embrace when I began to cry.

"He wants me to kill it," I whispered. "Can you believe he wants me to kill his grandchild?" My mother softly caressed my hair.

"Don't listen to him, Luana. This is your baby, you decide what will happen to it and I'm proud of you."

"I can't stay here." She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. I sniffed. "As soon as all this mess is over and the Zazbanians are safe I will return to earth. I think father just made it pretty clear that the baby's presence isn't wanted here. And in that case, so am I."

She let go of me and I walked away, hoping the war on Zazba would end soon so I could go back to earth, where my baby would be loved.

I sat down in my room, pondering and caressing my belly where my baby was growing. It couldn't be too long before it would get born. Although I had promissed Bulma I'd get back in five months I had lossed track of time, but I didn't care. I'd stay here to help and Bulma would just have to accept the fact I was a little late.

"No, no Vegeta, you will leave your daughter alone!" My mother's voice came from the hall and I stood up to eavesdrop at my chamber door.

"Listen, Luana!" my father said loudly. "That baby is a discrace to the royal family, to our blood!"

"I don't care, and you shouldn't either," my mother said. "She loves it and she wants to see it born and raised. That's what matters and I thought you'd be wise enough to know."

I heard a loud slap coming from my father's hand striking my mother's cheek. That's it. I opened the door and found both my parents standing there, my mother with averted eyes and one hand on her reddening cheek. They looked at me.

"Will you just drop it! Both of you!" I cried. "I'm pregnant from an earthling and that baby is gonna get born. No matter what you say or what you do. So stop fighting about it!" I slammed the door shut and fell down in bed, crying. "Why won't they leave me alone…"

* * *

**Queen Luana: **Looks like somebody will be sleeping on the couch tonight! Please review guys, tomorrow I have to go back to school like the lot of you and reviews really cheer me up! (super happy grin) 


	5. A grave loss

**Queen Luana: **Sheesh, it has been a while, hasn't it? But I'll continue right now! And I've just come to realise **Things DBZ Characters would never say** has been removed! **T**-**T** But well, sometimes we just have to move on. Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

**A grave loss**

A soft knock startled me. I had been crying for hours, which was weird since I had never cried that badly before in my entire life! Saiyans shouldn't cry and now… Although I hated to admit it, things were getting too much for me. "Yes?" I said after I had whiped the tears of my face. The door opened and Kaie walked in.

"Princess Luana," he said and kneeled. "We are in need of your assistance. Haat's men have found the entrance of our cave. They're attacking!"

I jumped to my feet. "Then what are we waiting for!"

We ran through the hallways. "When did they attack?"

"About fifteen minutes ago," Kaie said.

"Fifteen minutes?" I cried and looked at him. "Why didn't you come get me earlier?"

"Because of your mother, she said you needed rest."

"I can't rest when my people are in danger," I told him and we ran outside. There I immediately had to duck away for a beam coming in at high speed. It was a true battlefield outside. Everyone was hurrying around, shooting ki-blasts and fighting Haat's men. I couldn't believe my mother had told him not to tell me. It's not because I was pregnant I couldn't fight anymore!

Soon I had already slayed a couple of them. I had spotted my mother and father fighting in the distance and soon realised my mother knew I was there, since she often casted me disapproving and worried looks.

But then I started getting tired and came to realise my mother knew more about pregnancies than I did. The fact you grow weak very fast, by example. My breathing increased and I had trouble focussing on my surroundings. I was still able to dodge the attacks with all ease but still I was weary and tired… But seeing how some of the Zazbanians got killed pumped new adrenaline through my veins and I found the strength to fight again. One by one they went down and soon I was standing in the middle of a masacre. Normally I would've enjoyed this, enjoyed how they were dying but right now, because of the exhaution I only wished for it to end soon.

Suddenly a new fighter faced me, but he was different. He wouldn't go down so easy… When he had blocked yet another attack he chuckled and said: "So you are the great Saiyan princess? The one who killed Haat? I really expected more of you." Angry at myself for starting to grow soft I warmed up my Galac Gun and fired. But he dodged it easily and instead I had another guy, luckily not a Zazbanian.

"Really, I am very disappointed," he told me again, looking me with big yellow eyes, surrounded by a scrawny face. I sniffed.

"You're different from all the others. Why are you resisting?"

"Because I would take Haat's place in case anything happened to him," he said with a chuckle. "You saved me a big deal, Saiyan. I was already planning on destroying him myself."

"So you've outgrown your master? Good for you," I said disdainful. "But since I was the one who killed them, why are you so sure you can take me on?"

"Because Saiyans are scum," he said. "That's why Lord Frieza killed them years ago. I still am puzzled why they are still alive."

"Guess that kinda proves they aren't scum," I said with a smile. "Let's see how good you are in arising from the dead." We shot into the air, fighting and blocking each other's attacks. I once again saw my mother looking at me, before killing another fighter. I can do this mother! I knew he couldn't win, I was way too strong for him. Then why was mother so worried? After fighting for a couple of minutes we paused again, to catch our breath.

"See? You are so full of yourself, and now look at you panting," he said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You're not too relaxed as well," I snapped. He clenched his teeth and disappeared in a flash.

I blocked an attack behind my back and soon we were fighting again… But I would realise why my mother was so worried.

I could do nothing about it. One moment I was fighting him, when I suddenly detected a ki-blast coming towards me I raised my hands to block it and I did, with all ease. But when I turned to face my opponent, he was too fast or I was too slow. Before I could react he thumped his knee into my stomach.

All air flew out of my lungs and I sank down onto the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. He smiled satisfied and I experienced a strange sensation, becoming very nauseous and then weak… When I looked down I saw, shock spreading through my body, my legs were covered in blood. I laid my hand on my stomach.

The baby…

The blue fighter smiled with satisfaction. "Now, I will end you," he said and raised his hand. "Say goodbye." I don't know if I had the power to stop him, but I didn't want to find out. Because I didn't care anymore. My baby… The fighter gasped in pain and I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Why don't you take somebody your own size," Vegeta grumbled and broke the fighter's wrist in his fist.

"V-Vege-?" He shushed me and headed into the fight, right after breaking the fighter's neck as well. I only sat there, while around me many were getting killed. It took a couple of minutes, which seemed like hours to me, when my mother finally spotted me.

"Luana!" She kneeled down next to me and saw the blood. She took me at my arms and pulled me up. "This isn't your fight anymore, Luana." She took me into my arms and carried me away from the battle. I was overwhelmed by a numb feeling. What was going to happen to my baby?

Inside the palace, the doctors took care of me, three Zazbanians. My mother stayed at my side, caressed my hand while they examined me. A tear rolled down my face. "Mum? What's going on?" She hushed me and placed her hand over my eyes.

"Rest." I obeyed, knowing I should've done that in the first place. To rest and to listen to my mother. After about fifteen minutes they had finished their examination and took my mother away.

"And? Will she be alright?" she asked them.

"I don't think it's appropriate to say this in front of her."

"It's her were talking about, tell me here so she can hear!" my mother commanded and they shared a sigh.

"You're daughter will be fine, she was not in any danger in the first place." He hesitated for a brief moment, and peeked at me.

"But the baby is lost."

* * *

**Queen Luana:** Okay, that one was a very lousy chapter. The next one will be better, thrust me. Read and review guys! Thanx. 


	6. Sinking into a depression

**Queen Luana: **Okay, it has been like AGES since I updated this. But I was so frustrated by the complete evil badness of the previous chap that I just refused to look at it for a while, but now – I shall continue. This is going to be a rather quiet chap, just for you to know.

Sinking into a depression 

Minutes past, they turned into hours. Then days. And soon I found myself losing track of time. Although on a sudden moment I did notice the screams and explosions outside fading and then going dumb. I was worried for a couple of minutes, until Kaie came in to inform me about the succesful defeat of Haat's men.

After that, time passed slowly again. My mother had told everyone I needed rest and should be left alone, so I was. All alone in an empty room while the only thing I needed was company. People to talk to, to keep my mind of the death of my baby. I felt so stupid, I should've listened to everyone. Krillin, Bulma, Goku, my mother, everyone. It was almost as if they had all foreseen this. All but me.

So the hours I lay there I tried to focus on things such as the sounds of people in the hallway, I tried to overhear their conversations and counted the number of steps it took them to get from one end of the corridor to the other. Yet, I spent most of my time crying.

The door creaked and a ray of light enterred my room and illuminated a thick stripe on the wall. I rolled over and saw Vegeta standing in the door way. After a pause he closed the door again and leaned against the wall.

"They told me what happened," he muttered. I felt the urge to cry again and quickly hid my face in my arms. I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry."

"I could've prevented it," I whispered. "If I had only listened to them… If I had only stayed inside… I wouldn't have… I… I killed my baby." Vegeta sat dpwn next to me as I started sobbing. "But why would you care?" I said. "You don't care about your own child so why would you give a damn about mine?"

"Where the hell did you get the idea I don't care about my kid nor yours?" he snapped, clearly insulted.

"Well," I said and sat up in my bed. "You never talk about him, if I ask about Trunks you just shrug or frown. It's like you're not glad he's there. How could you not be glad?" I nearly breathed the final sentence. Vegeta stared at the ground and I knew he was aware of that, of everything I had said. While he pondered I lied down again and rolled over. When I came to realise Vegeta wasn't going to answer I took a wild guess. "Is it because he's only partly Saiyan?"

By the moving of the sheets I knew he had turned around, yet I did not stop speaking. "Is that why?" I asked him. "Because of our father's stupid pride?"

"Don't you insult our father!" he snarled and jumped to his feet. I sat up again and looked him in his onyx eyes.

"Honnestly, Vegeta," I said. "I was hoping you hadn't inherited that. A child is a child. And Trunks is yours, he has your blood. Who cares whether it's not pure Saiyan blood?" I saw his fists clenching, knew he didn't agree. He took one step towards me then hesitated, recalled my situation and pulled back. With an angry sigh he turned to the door.

"You should rest," he said bitterly and opened the door. "And by the way, your friend has been wished back as well. He's back on earth." Then he walked out and shut the door behind him. I listened to his paces echoing through the hallway.

Everything seemed to get worse and worse with the minute. So I was angry at my father and my brother now, my mother saw me as a foolish little girl and I had lost my baby. Plus I had to tell Krillin. Krillin, who had warned me about this so badly. I cursed myself for being so ignorant. Come to think of it, wasn't I just a foolish little girl? I had sorted everything out, and because of my stubbornness I had lost it all…

Later, my door opened again and woke me from a restless slumber. When I turned around I expected to see my mother, instead I found my father's silhouette standing in the doorway.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, his voice, unlike the last time I had heard it, soft and caring. I did not respond, only lowered my eyes to the floor. He closed the door with an almost silent click, then walked over to my bed and sat down. I pulled my legs up to my chest. I knew why there was such a sudden turn around in our relation. My baby had died, just like he had been hoping. Just like he thought what would've been the right thing to do – me to kill it.

Neither of us spoke. Partly because I wanted him to speak first, I wanted to hear the words. Those fake words: 'I'm sorry.' He did speak, but other words reached his lips.

"I started thinking, when your mother told me what happened, Luana," he said with the same soft voice I knew from my childhood, when he used to tell me bedtime stories. "About what you said…" Now what? He nodded sadly. "You were right." I blinked in confusion. What was he talking about? Was he actually accepting his fault?

"I do not understand…" I mumbled and he finally turned to face me.

"Luana, about your child," he said. "I tried to relive the moments I went through when your mother was pregnant. And tried to imagine neither you or your brother would have been full Saiyans. Luana, I now realise, it wouldn't have mattered." I clenched the sheets tightly, as if it would help me blink away my tears. "I've been a fool, Luana. And I hope you can forgive me." At last the words came: "I'm sorry."

I burst out into loud sobs, now missing my baby more than ever. Indeed, it would've been loved, no matter what everyone else thought. Even my father approved and now I wanted my baby back.

My father wrapped one supportive arm around my shoulders and pulled me close against him. He soothed me while I cried. Sooner or later, I would go back to earth. I would have to tell Krillin and realised, the longer I waited, the harder it'd be.

So, five days of pure rest later, Vegeta and I were ready to return home. All the Zazbanians had left the cave and were now continuing their lives in the village. The reason for my parents' lives had been simple. Shortly after Haat's men had attacked Zazba, a Zazbanian was sent for Namek, to wish back my mother and father. After being brought back, they immediately left for Zazba.

"Have a safe journey, Luana," my mother said and embraced me one last time. "And make sure to come and visit us sometime. I would truelly like to meet this friend of yours." I could imagine how Krillin would freak if I told him my parents were dying to meet him. Yet I smiled thankfully and she hugged Vegeta as well. "Goodbye, my son."

"Mother," was all Vegeta said and I peeked at him with a smile. I knew he was trying his very best not to get emotional, but I could see his eyes sparkling with tears and couldn't help but chuckle. The Zazbanians bowed as we slid down the craters to our space ships. I waved one last time at my parents and got in. After the door closed I enterred earth's co-ordinates and seconds later we shot off into space.

After we had left Zazba's atmosphere I turned on the intercome and said: "Vegeta? When we get back to earth we better go and train. I need a rematch."

"Please, Luana. You really want to get your ass kicked again?" Vegeta spoke. "There's no way you'll ever grow stronger than me." I merely smiled and closed my eyes.

"We'll see, Vegeta. We'll see."

**Queen Luana:** Wow, that looks very final-chaptery, or something… Please review you guys! Pretty please! I have an exam in two days (since I was sick when all the others had to do it) so, a couple of reviews for a little support? (puppy eyes)


End file.
